


The Lake House

by Spn_kink_sock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grooming, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Not Related, Omega Dean, Underage Sex, Very Dubious Consent, asshole alphas, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spn_kink_sock/pseuds/Spn_kink_sock
Summary: Yet another spnkink meme fill. Dean (14) has been groomed by his uncle/neighbour John for years.John picks Dean up from school one day to bring Dean to his cabin for the weekend (Dean's parents can know or not) where they will finally consummate their relationship. They are both super excited about it, Dean has been waiting for this moment since he was a kid.No non-con, dub-con is expected as Dean has been groomed.Can be ABO, girl!Dean, etc.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/98920.html?thread=37980776#t37980776This work contains underage sex. Read the tags and description.





	The Lake House

"Imma go to John's house," Dean shouted, to no one in particular. It's not like his Dad, Sam, was even there or would be there before ten that night, more married to his work as a lawyer than to his mate, Castiel, Dean's Om. 

Om Cas was busy talking on the phone, trying to deal with all the drama that his big family dished out. Last Dean had heard, his Uncle Luke, or Luci, as Uncle Gabe insisted on calling him, might be going back to prison. 

But John was always there for Dean, always had been since Dean was a kid. Dean let himself out the back door, across the yard and through the gate in the fence that separated his family's yard from John's yard. Once he'd crossed the lush, emerald grass, Dean made for the other, higher, privacy fence closer to the house. John had a pool and a hot tub and the fence was for safety and, of course, privacy. John was a painter. Each painting sold for a lot of money, so he could work whenever he wanted, for as long as he wanted. And he had plenty of time for Dean.

John was on the chaise, reading a book, one of those thick books about mythology he liked. Or so Dean thought at first. But as Dean shimmied out of his shorts and settled next to John on the chaise, it turned out to be a book about Greek art. Vases and drinking vessels that showed pictures of Alphas and Omegas together. First, they had a kiss, long, lingering. John parted Dean's lips with a delicate tongue, running light fingers along Dean's flanks, resting his hot hands atop Dean's nipples, leaving Dean wanting so much more. Then, they looked at the pictures together a long time as John talked about how in old times an older man would initiate a much younger Omega into the rites of love and pleasure. It was something that they did a lot together.

"Look at how much the Alpha loves his Omega," John said, showing off a picture of a large kylix. It featured an Alpha in loving embrace of his Omega, preparing for the act of love. He took Dean's hand and helped him trace the erect, Alpha cock, knot included, with his finger. "You do that to me, Beloved. Look."

John was naked, of course. They were both always naked in the pool and hot tub. His cock was hard, the knot beginning to form. Dean reached out to touch it. Sometimes John would let Dean run his fingers along the stiff, smooth length of it. A few times, he'd allowed Dean to kiss it, like was shown in one of the pictures in one of the books. Dean loved the salty taste of John's flesh. Once, it had even erupted with come as Dean had been kissing it. Dean had thought the come had tasted both strange and amazing. He'd craved it ever since, but John had never allowed a second chance of that.

"No, not now, Dean," John said. "Tomorrow afternoon. You'll be mine and I'll be yours. I can claim you."

Tomorrow was Dean's fourteenth birthday. He would be old enough to be claimed, legally. 

"Let's swim for a while," John said and led Dean into the water. 

Later, John helped Dean with his homework, giving him a deep, melting kiss for every algebra problem Dean got right without complaining about why did he need to know this, that next year this time, he'd be pregnant with John's pups anyway. Then John photographed Dean for a while, posing him this way or that. He never showed Dean the photos, but he'd been doing it for years, even before they planned to become mates.

When the homework was all done and they'd eaten dinner together, Dean was allowed to lie down with John for a little while, naked again. John would nuzzle Dean's nipples, nipping at them, tonguing them, then they would practice sex, John sliding his erection between Dean's closed legs for a little while, never for long. It was exciting, but frustrating.

Dean grew tired early tonight and was yawning long before John moved to slip his cock between Dean's legs. 

"I'll take you home," John said. "Big day tomorrow."

***

John was tempted, as he so often was, to not take Dean home. To just keep the little Omega here forever. But the boy wasn't legal yet and his Om, Cas, would protest, could possibly even keep them apart. Certainly Sam could and Sam would do anything Cas told him to. Tomorrow would come soon enough. They'd waited so long already. 

He tugged the boy's shorts back on for appearance, then carried the sleeping boy across the back yard, to his own home. Sam, Dean's father, was just getting out of his car as John approached the house. He handed Dean's sleeping form over to Sam, who sniffed him briefly. 

"Don't forget I'm picking him up after school and taking him to the cabin," John said. 

"Of course, big day for my little guy," Sam said. "You must be about ready to bust a nut with all the waiting."

"Makes it sweeter, waiting for the fruit to ripen," John said. "You sure you can handle Cas though?"

Sam knew their plans. It was essential. Until not too long ago, you could claim an Omega at fourteen, but the law had changed. It was fourteen with parental permission. Luckily, you only needed the Alpha parent and Sam approved.

"I've got it covered. And once he's claimed, there's nothing Cas can do."

 

***  
John's car was waiting for him at the school, instead of him needing to take the bus home. Dean just about ran as he caught sight of that big, black marauder of a car. The Impala. John's pride and joy, but he had promised to give it Dean when Dean turned sixteen and could learn to drive. It had a back seat big enough for sex and Dean certainly hoped they would use it for such before the weekend was up. 

They didn't dare kiss right away, but about ten minutes away, when they'd already left the city limits and were driving through the country side, John pulled the car over to a turn off. 

"Oh, Beloved," John said, reaching for Dean. "You wore it. For me?"

John had always been after Dean to wear the Omega smock, a loose fitting top, traditionally made of white, often lace. Modern Omegas wore it over skin colored leggings, or they could just wear regular boy clothes like Dean did most of the time. But traditional families dressed their Omegas in just the smock, no undergarments. Dean had worn his regular clothes for his classes, but after class, he had hurried and changed into the Omega smock, because he knew John would love it. It had been worth getting felt up by several passing Alphas, just to see John's face. 

"For you," Dean said. He scooted a little closer to John. "Can we? Here? Now? I can't wait any longer."

John pulled Dean in for a long, deep kiss, that sent electric signals all up and down Dean's spine, but all too soon, he pushed Dean away. "Soon. The cabin is only another hour away. I want it to get perfect, like we always talked about."

Even so, John put his hand on top of Dean's groin and teased Dean's cock with light touches for that whole hour, until Dean was aching and crying with a need to come. 

"I want you to want me so badly it hurts," John said, as he drove and teased Dean. "I want you to yearn for me. I want your pussy to feel so empty that nothing else could fill it but me. I want you to feel like it has been years that you've wanted me."

"It has been," Dean groaned. 

At last, the woods and hills thinned out to sandy dunes. John's lake house came into sight. It was just a small cottage, really, but it had a lovely sleeping porch that looked out onto the lake and no neighbors around for seemingly miles. This wasn't Dean's first time to the lake house, but the first time they would be together alone. Last year, his Dad Sam had gone with them, so nothing happened, though Dean did sneak into the bed on the sleeping porch with John for a while. 

John had planned to consummate their union on the sleeping porch, looking out over the lake with nothing but blue skies, blue waters and warm yellow sands around them. 

"John, can we make love for the first time in the Impala instead? Please?" Dean asked. He loved the car. There would be plenty of time to make love in the big bed with the white sheets on the porch, but Dean wanted this to be in the car he loved so much. "Right now."

John nodded and said, "We can, but I intend to knot you for as long as I can. It might get uncomfortable after a while. You'll be happy you did it in our bed."

Dean allowed John to pull him out of the car, but then John led him to the front of the car and prompted him to lie down on the hood.

"Spread your legs, Baby," John said. "Show me your pussy."

The black hood almost uncomfortably hot against his back, Dean did as John asked. He lifted his hard, small cock and balls out of the way, spread his legs wide. John had a camera and took several shots. 

"I'm going to paint you so many times," John said. "Show all your beautiful parts to the world. Once I claim you, I can show you to the world, all those beautiful pictures I made of you."

John mostly took photos, but he had also, over the years, painted Dean naked a few times. And there had been drawings John had made, pictures like on the greek vases, only the Alpha was John, the Omega Dean. Though Dean was virgin in reality, in John's drawings, he had been pierced by John's knot many, many times. They couldn't show those to anyone. It had to be their secret. Only once Dean had been claimed, all of it was okay. 

"Now, John. Please," Dean pleaded, unable to take it longer. 

John must not have been able to either, because suddenly, Dean was flipped over onto his belly, his hips raised up. There was pain, sharp and burning. Dean whimpered, feeling overwhelmed. He felt so full, like he was being split open. But it also felt so right. Not good, but like nothing else had ever felt before. 

"It's okay, sweetheart," John said. "That was just your hymen. It will feel so good soon."

John was crashing his hips again Dean's again and again, his hands so hard that Dean knew he would have bruises. Dean's cock was so hard it was almost painful as it bounced up and down under the force of John's thrusts. Dean wished that they could have set up a camera to capture this moment, but even a video wouldn't have preserved the way that Dean felt, like he was whole and full for the first time ever. 

"Oh, God," John moaned. "Feels so incredible. You are so incredible, you so tight around me. Wish it was your heat, right now, so I could put a pup in you."

Something about that was thrilling and frightening. He knew it would be dangerous for him to have a pup right now. That's why he was an only child. Om Cas had only been thirteen when Sam had put a pup in him and something had gone wrong. But Dean also ached to be filled up in that way, and he cried out in sudden bliss, the pain forgotten for a moment. 

"John!"

"Going to come soon too," John said. "So tight on my knot. Dean!"

Then Dean felt the warmth inside of him, and something deep in him twitch and leap. That must be John coming. John had explained that so long as his knot was buried deep in Dean, he would keep coming in pulses, until his knot had deflated. Then, there was a nova burst of pain, right at the place where Dean's shoulder met his neck. John was claiming him, marking Dean as his, but like a proper claiming bit, the pain faded and was replaced with bliss. It felt so good, being full of John's knot, being held tightly.

Beloved," John whispered, afterwards, while Dean was crying with the happiness of it all, the feelings too high and mixed to really be explained. "You're mine. I'm yours."

John had been right. It was really uncomfortable being tied while on the Impala's hood. But he was big and strong. Even though they were tied together, he lifted Dean up, held him back to chest, and walked up the porch and around to the sleeping porch. He laid them down together, holding Dean close the whole while, until they feel asleep together on the big, white bed. 

It was dark when Dean woke to the sounds of the lake's gentle waves crashing on the shore and the wind tossing the trees lightly. John shook his shoulder. 

"I should get you inside. It's going to storm and get cool again."

"Are you going to knot me again?" Dean asked. 

"Soon as I can. Was it everything you dreamed of, baby? All those years of waiting worth it?"

Dean nodded, remembering. His family had moved to their house the year Dean turned four and John had moved into his not long after. He remembered climbing up onto John's lap at age five and stating, in front of everyone, "My Alpha!" Their first kiss on the lips had been at age six. He remembered the first time he'd touched John's cock was on his tenth birthday and kissed it a year later. It had been many years leading up to this. 

"Yeah, everything I ever wanted."

John shut all the glass louvers, so the furniture was protected and led them inside. He'd set up a little stage in the lake house's living room, a sofa draped with a dark, velvety cloth, with good lights on it. "I want to start a painting of you right away. But we should also send a proof of claiming photo to your father."

The house phone rang and John went to answer it. He brought the handset to Dean a moment later. "It's your father."

Dean took it nervously. He knew that John had gotten his father's permission for a trip to the lake house, but didn't know if Dad had any clue that claiming was on anyone's minds. 

"Hey, Baby Boy," Dad said. "Has John been good to you? Give you his knot and claim you?"

"You knew?"

"He asked permission. And anyway, I knew it was only a matter of time. You've been in love with him since you were a little thing. Now you don't have to hide it when you run off to play kissy-face with him."

"Dad!" Dean said, feeling his face flush red with embarrassment. It had never occurred to him that his parents, or at least his Dad, would have any idea what was going on between him and John.

"I'm happy for you, Baby Boy. I always hoped you and John would mate. Now, let me talk to John a while."

Dean didn't get to hear what they said, as John took the phone out into the other room, but they talked a long time. Meanwhile, Dean decided to amuse himself with posing on the sofa, this way and that. There was a mirror nearby, so Dean could sort of see himself. He tried to judge what was the most enticing. Was it lying on his back, legs spread just so, revealing everything? Or was it on knees, chest pressed to the sofa, bottom raised in the air, legs slightly spread? That one felt just right, somehow. 

And a moment later, there were footsteps, the sound of something dropping and of John breathing in hard. Then John was draped over him, already pushing a hard cock into Dean, rutting fast and furious. It was only a few minutes until his knot caught and was trapped inside of Dean. It would never get old, he thought, that feeling of being so full, of his every crevice filled in. Of John being so very much inside of him. 

"Oh, baby, love you so much," John said, eventually, as he shifted them so they were on their sides, still connected by his knot. "I can hard believe it's real finally."

"I wish I had a picture of us just like this, for my room," Dean said, so that everyone would know they were lovers now, for real. 

"I'll paint us a picture like this to hang in our room."

"Our room?"

"We have enough room for now, until the pups come, for you to have a study of your own, but you'll sleep with me in my room. Of course. We're mates now."

Dean suddenly felt like he'd stepped down and the floor he was expecting to be there just wasn't. It was like he knew that they were mates and everything, but he didn't think he'd be moving in with John right away. Like it had somehow never occurred to him that he would be leaving home to go to John. That he wouldn't have his old room for a least a while longer. He spent a lot of time with John already but he woke up every morning in his bed in his room. His Om, though he was busy the rest of the day, was always waiting with a hot breakfast. Or at least with some kind of breakfast, even if it was just peanut butter sandwiches on his bad days. Though there had been a lot less of those in the past three years since Om had gotten sent away to that hospital for a few weeks. He started crying at the thought of not seeing Om in the morning. Of not eating one of Om's stupid peanut butter sandwiches ever again. 

It hurt. When he sobbed, things deep inside of him clenched up tight around John's knot and it hurt, causing him to cry even more. He felt like a little kid, like he was the little kid he'd been the day he first climbed onto his Alpha's lap. 

"Hey, what's wrong, Little O?" John asked, holding him even tighter, stroking his hair. 

"I want my Om," he said. "I don't want to be a mate. I want to go home."

"Hey, hey," John said. "Your Om will be just on the other side of the gate, like he always has been. You're fine. You're just hormonal. The claiming stirs up hormones. You have to stop crying or it'll keep hurting. You'll be fine in a little bit."

But it wasn't fine. Dean calmed down but not until John's knot shrank and they could separate. John cuddled him chest to chest and spoke in that low, rumbly voice of his, about how the Alpha and Omega were meant to be together and the sort of things they used to talk about in his yard, about all the pleasures the Alpha was meant to give to the Omega. Dean felt better about things. John loved him. He loved John. It was right for them to be together. He loved being held securely in John's arms like this. It made him feel more loved than he ever had before. 

But after a few hours of this, John's cock was hard again. He flipped them over so Dean was on his back and John hovered over Dean. John spread Dean's legs, hiked them up to his shoulder and before Dean really understood that it was happening again, John's cock was back inside him. He was tired and sore down there. Dean just wanted to sleep, in his own bed, and he started crying again. But John just kept fucking in and out. It felt good, so good. His body liked it but Dean wasn't sure he wanted it. He just wanted to sleep. Something must be wrong with him, he thought. He should want this. He loved John. He'd wanted this for so long. So why didn't he like it now that it had come?

Eventually, it was over. Dean's clear come soaked their skin between them and John was still twitching and pumping come into Dean's Omega pussy. He was so heavy, slumped on top, wrecked from knotting and coming, that Dean could hardly breathe. It was like being weighted down by a rock. 

"I love you, little O," John said, sleepily, but at least he still managed to roll them around so that he was underneath and Dean on top before he fell asleep. 

The morning had started out badly. Dean woke in the big, white bed again, to John nuzzling him, nipping at his nipples, using his teeth, which stung, rubbing Dean's ass with his hands. Then John slid his cock in between Dean's closed legs, pumping in and out, practicing at sex, like they used to. But Dean was still sore down there and it hurt as John rubbed himself off, no lube other than the half dried come and slick that lingered stickily between Dean's legs. Dean whimpered and squirmed and finally John got a clue. 

"Oh, Beloved, you must be a little worn out," he said tenderly, stroking Dean's cheek. "I've knotted you three times and you just a little virgin. You're not used to this. Open your legs and show me."

So Dean obeyed. John examined closely and even laved the area with his tongue. Dean liked that, even the way John pulled Dean's hips up to his face, leaving only Dean's shoulders on the bed as he worked his tongue along Dean's small cock and pussy. 

"It's a little red. So tender. I'd better lay off for a while. Here. We can still make love."

Then John arranged them so they were side by side on the bed, but Dean's head was down by John's cock. Suddenly, that cock was nudging up against Dean's lips. Dean had begged so often to get to kiss John's cock and now, here it was. He could do it as much as he wanted, now they were mates. Dean opened his mouth, just a little, so he could run his tongue on the salty flesh. 

"Oh, yes. Beloved. So good," John moaned. "Open your mouth a little more."

John nudged and poked, until Dean wasn't kissing John's cock, it was, the head at least, completely in his mouth. It felt a little strange, intrusive, but not too bad. John groaned and his hips started moving, seemingly of their own volition. John's cock worked its way deeper and deeper into Dean's mouth, until he could feel his gorge rise, until it felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to cry out, but it was muffled by the overwhelming flesh. Luckily, John seemed to understand. He pulled out almost entirely, until just the tip was resting at Dean's tips. 

"I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to. It's just you felt so good. Here, put your hands here and grip tight," John said. He directed Dean to place his hands on the shaft of his dick. "Rub up and down and hold tight. Then I can't go any deeper. Is it okay if I come in your mouth? I'm going to come soon. I can't help it. Your mouth is so perfect. You loved the taste of my come, didn't you?"

Dean nodded. He couldn't really talk. But he held tight and did what John told him to do and it wasn't so bad. He loved that he was making John feel so good and he loved the taste of John's flesh.

"Now, use your tongue, Beloved," John coached. "Yes, just there. Oh, yes. Oh."

Then Dean's mouth was flooded with warm, salty fluid, so much of it that it ran out of his mouth, even though he swallowed as fast as he could. It tasted as good as Dean remembered it, indescribable really. He just wanted to drink down as much as he could, but there was so much it felt at times like he might choke, though that was kind of exciting too. 

"Hold my knot tight, Beloved. Hold it tight as you can," John said. He was holding the knot too and between them, they enveloped it completely in their hands. "Oh. Still coming."

Luckily, the quantity eased off after the first minute or so, but it kept dribbling into Dean's mouth, until his jaw ached and his hands felt like they were cramping. But he kept suckling it down, not yet tired of the taste. Finally, John loosened his own hands and pulled out of Dean's mouth. One last spurt of come gushed out and splattered over Dean's face. 

John smirked a little and said, "Such a little slut for my come. You loved that, didn't you, Baby?"

With that, he grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of Dean, with the come still dripping down his chin, on his nose and cheeks. 

"Yeah," Dean said. "Your come tastes so good."

"That means you're meant to be my Omega," John said. He swiped at the come on Dean's face, scooping it up and dribbling it into Dean's open mouth. "I have a gift for you, Beloved."

He reached into the bedside table and brought out a small, flat box, wrapped, which he must have put there earlier, without Dean seeing. Dean tore through the paper and opened the box, which came from a jewelry store. Inside, resting on a velvety cloth, was a collar. A collar. 

Dean dropped the box in shock. He never thought John would want him to wear a collar. Daddy Sam never made Om Cas wear a collar. They were archaic. Only horrible Alphas who didn't let their Omegas even leave the house made their Omegas wear collars. Only traditional Alphas who pumped their Omegas full of baby after baby and set them aside after they couldn't make any more babies made them wear collars. Alphas who made their Omegas wear collars beat them and abuse them. And now Dean was one of those Omegas and he didn't have any idea that John had been planning to put a collar on them. 

"Please, no," Dean begged. "Don't make me wear it. I'll always be good. Do anything you want. Please, no."

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" John asked. "I thought you would want everyone to know you're mine. I thought you would like it. I had it made just for you. Look at how pretty it is."

He retrieved the box and lifted the collar out. It was made out of sturdy, black leather, but lined in a softer, green leather, so it didn't look like it would chafe. There was a jeweled, silver lock on it, on the hasp which looked to fasten in the back. On the front, spelled out in sparkling gems, it said, "Beloved." John was right. It was pretty. But it was still a collar and Dean felt so trapped. You couldn't take back a claiming, not if you were an Omega. He loved John. He didn't want to think that John was like that. Dean couldn't say anything more, just confused and about ready to piss himself with fear. 

"I know what you're thinking, maybe. You think I'm going to beat you and lead you around on a leash. No, not at all. I just need everyone to know that my beloved is mine. Do you understand? Please, just try, just for me. We won't lock it. Not now."

And John looked at him with such adoration. Dean thought about how completed, how full he'd felt during their knotting. He thought about how wonderful John's come tasted. He thought about all the times they'd cuddled and held each other, for so many years. He couldn't move, not hardly at all, but he could nod his head a little. So John undid the lock and set it aside. Then he opened the collar and gently fastened it around Dean's neck, maybe a little tighter than Dean would like, but John tested it and could get three fingers easily under the collar. Dean waited a moment. John didn't suddenly turn into some kind of monster. He didn't automatically get out a whip or a paddle. He just kept resting his hands lightly on Dean's shoulders, touching Dean's neck. 

"See, it's okay," John said. "It just means I love you. You look so beautiful in it. Come see."

John led Dean to the hallway where there was a full length mirror hung on a closet door. He stood behind Dean and made Dean look at himself. Dean came up to the top of John's chest these days. He was petite, almost frail looking compared to John, who laid big hands on top of Dean's shoulders. Dean's skin was all but hairless, dotted all over with freckles. In contrast, John was generously furred, especially his chest and forearms. His skin was golden tan all over. 

"My gorgeous Omega. So precious. The green picks up the green in your eyes. You are so beautiful. My muse. My inspiration. "

John was right about one thing- the collar was really pretty on him, but it still scared him. And Dean reminded about all the art they'd always looked at together. Together, they looked just like the ideal Alpha-Omega couple- the muscled, haired Alpha, taller and broader, the sleek, slender Omega- hairless and forever boyish and a little feminine. In art from the old days, the Omega always wore a collar, a sign of his gender and of belonging to the Alpha. 

"If I don't like it, I can take it off, right?"

"Of course. I want you to want to wear my collar. Someday, you'll take that lock and you'll close it yourself."

Just then, Dean's stomach gurgled with hunger and John laughed, a low, rumble. 

"I haven't feed you anything since yesterday but come, have I? C'mon, let's go see what's in the kitchen."

Of course, before they were finished, John had Dean up on the counter. He had Dean's tiny cock in his mouth, Dean's little balls rolling one hand and three fingers from his other hand up Dean's pussy. He coaxed and licked and suckled gently until Dean was screaming from the ecstasy of it, his hands buried deep in John's hair. The whole rest of the weekend was like that- they made love until hunger or sleep forced them to stop and then, as soon as their basic need was satisfied, they were back at it like they'd never stopped. John kept saying he was going to paint Dean, but the second he'd have Dean arranged and posed, he laid down his paint and brush and was devouring Dean's body. And though it hurt at first, most times, to take John's knot, it always got so good that Dean didn't mind being so sore from being used so much. 

Eventually, Sunday evening rolled around and Dean asked if they were going back home yet.

"That depends. You might want to go back to school in the morning. But you don't have to go back to school. You're my mate now. You can be done with school if you want. I don't have any reason I have to be back tomorrow morning. We can stay here a couple of days longer if you want."

Dean got the feeling that it was actually a much bigger decision he was being asked to make, but all he could think of was the choice between staying here and getting as much sex as he ever wanted and going back to boring school in the morning with algebra and all the stupid big teen Alphas who liked to grab his ass and tweak his nipples if they could reach one. Looked at that way, it was a no brainer.

 

"Want to stay here for a while," Dean said. "Can I suck your cock? Drink some more of your come?"

John smiled, laughed a little and said, "Of course, Baby. Any time you want."

***

Of course, eventually they had to go back home. They couldn't stay up at the lake house forever. If nothing else, there wasn't a real grocery store anywhere near. In fact, the nearest store bigger than the gas station convenience mart was the same grocery store he used at home. Then finally, on Wednesday night, he was on the phone with Sam, who asked, "Please. Bring Dean home, at least for a while. Cas is just beside himself. He just wants to see his baby boy. He didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"In the morning," John promised, then signed off after a few pleasantries. Honestly, he thought Sam coddled Cas, but he also knew that Sam felt guilty. Watching them over the years, he saw that Sam felt like he'd broken Cas, so he treated the Omega like glass. He spoiled Cas, gave into him whenever Cas pushed the least little bit. Not that John believed in punishing Omegas by hand or anything like that, but you could keep a firm hand on them without it being a physical hand. A few of the right words worked far better on Dean than a spanking ever would. 

Speaking of Dean, there was a pussy that needed attention and then a good night of sleep. He'd have to buckle down once they got home. People thought art was all inspiration. But in truth, for every little bit of inspiration, there was a ton of discipline and hard work, just simply showing up at the canvas with brush in hand. He had a show next month to prep for and many paintings promised already, now, of course, that it would be legal to display them, his underage model now his mate. 

He looked over at his little mate- his muse. The boy was listening to some crappy classic rock on his headphones, lying sprawled out on the bed, stomach down. He was naked. Not that either of them had hardly wore a stitch since they'd arrived at the cabin on Friday. John stared, just enjoying the view. The boy's ass was a marvel of curves, perfect and lush. His hips flared slightly but the rest of him was slender, sleek. Then that ass. It was positively callipygian. The skin on them was soft, like velvet. Dean's legs were spread slightly, revealing just a hint of pussy. Mostly it was the soft corona of blond fur that surrounded the pink lips. John threw himself after Dean onto the bed, letting himself sink into the drifts of white down comforters and heaps of pillows. 

There had never been a TV up at the lake house and John hadn't been about to give in to Dean's importuning now. There wasn't much to do besides read and that was the way it should be. Get some culture in that little head of his. Dean was reading one of the numerous volumes of esoteric lore belonging to John's father Henry. 

"Is this stuff even real?" Dean asked, looking up from the thick quartro volume.

"I suppose that depends on what you mean by real," John said. His father was heavily involved in some occult society, had tried to get John to become a member. Henry claimed that the universe had great, great secrets that could be learned, that there were mysteries and wonders hidden. There was wonder and beauty enough in the overt world for John. More than enough. 

John glimpsed at the title of the book Dean had- Omega Witches. Well, Dean certainly was a little enchantress. His dark blond hair was rumpled up from their earlier lovemaking. Dean shut the heavy volume, laid it on the floor next to the bed and rolled over. He had a spot of pink on his cheek where he'd been resting it on his arm but that was fading fast. His chest was flat, other than the two dots of his nipples. Some Omegas grew breasts- either at adolescence, or later, when they had children. John hoped that Dean never would. He was perfect this way. Sam had worried that John would impregnate Dean too early. But though that had its temptation, Sam shouldn't be worried. John would never ruin this perfection, not purposefully.

"So, we going back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so. We can come back on the weekend maybe."

"And I'm going back to your house."

"Our house, Beloved," John reassured his Omega. These first few days had had a few rough patches, with Dean getting near hysterical at times at the thought of leaving his childhood home. Though holding a sobbing Omega close to his chest, soothing him, was not without it's charms, John didn't want to upset Dean again, ruining the last night of their honeymoon. "And you can visit your Om any time you want."

"'m not a little baby Omega," Dean protested. 

"No, you are definitely not, Beloved," John said, setting the ancient occult book aside safely on the bedside table before sprawling himself over Dean's lovely body. John tongued the mostly healed claiming mark and Dean shivered. So lovely. He grabbed Dean's hands in his own and nudged himself into the space between Dean's ivory thighs. John ached with desire even though he'd been trying to sate himself for days now. Perhaps the consequence of longing for Dean so long was that he would never get his fill of the boy. He felt both his heart and knot swell as he pushed into Dean's softness. Dean gasped, deepened his breathing, then started moaning as a radiance stole over his face. No, he would never grow tired of this. 

They'd gone at it hammer and tongs all night, more or less. John was used to painting all night if the inspiration had struck him, but Dean wasn't used to John's relentless energy. Dean had cheerfully, if bleerily, helped John tidy the lake house again, putting things right and ready for their next time. Then on the drive home, he'd fallen asleep again, slept the whole way home, curled up against John's side. He shook Dean's shoulder lightly as they reached their own neighborhood, so Dean wouldn't be startled awake when the car stopped. 

"Almost home, Sweetheart," John said, turning off the main road. 

He pulled up into his own driveway to see Sam and Cas on the front porch, arguing. Sort of. Cas had wrapped himself around a porch post and Sam was trying to get him to go home, from the looks of it. But then they noticed the Impala pull up and Cas ran towards the driveway, to the passenger side of the car. 

Sam was still saying, "Cas, please. Just come home. You're making a scene. They'll come and visit once they get settled in."

"Why should I listen to you? You let that man take my baby away to do whatever he wanted to."

As soon as the car stopped, Dean opened the door and ran to his Om, calling out for him. For a moment, Cas just pulled Dean close and hugged him tightly. Then he pushed Dean away, talking a close look at him, at the freshly healing claiming scar, at the collar, and the lacey Omega shift that Dean was dressed in. Then Cas really started screaming at Sam.

"Look what he did to my baby! Look at it! You promised. You promised this wouldn't happen. That you wouldn't let him get mated to someone who would treat him like this. He's only fourteen."

"Cas, calm down," Sam said, wrapping himself around Cas. He was a good seven inches taller than his mate and much burlier, with a true Alpha build. John wondered why Sam didn't just lift up Cas and carry him back home. John hoped that Dean grew up more like his Omega parent, small, slim and graceful. 

"Cas, this isn't just anyone. This is John. We've known him for how many years?"

"You promised you would let him finish high school, that he could get the education I never could have."

"I'll give him private tutoring," John said. "He'll pass his high school equivalence test. I will take the best care of him. Sam, perhaps you'd better take your Omega home now? He's upsetting my mate."

Indeed, Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas at the waist, burying his face into Castiel's chest and both of the Omegas were crying. It took a moment to separate them, but once Dean was safe in his arms, the boy went limp and still. He made arrangements with Sam for his in-laws to come over for dinner in about three days, assuming Sam could figure out how to make Cas behave. 

Once he had Dean inside, he laid his boy out on the sofa and sat next to him. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Dean's face gently, holding his delicate chin. 

"No more tears, Beloved," John said. "This is the happiest time of our lives. I don't want you to become one of those Omegas, always unhappy. I don't want to have to send you to the hospital, like your dad had to send your Om. Understood?"

Dean nodded slowly. He'd known what it was to be around a hysterical, depressive Omega. It had taken an actual suicide attempt for Sam to send Cas away for treatment. John wouldn't wait nearly that long with his Omega. 

"Good! Now, I want you to go upstairs and shower, then come out to the studio. I want to paint you. Hurry now, we have lots of time to make up for. Lots of work to do."

"Can't I go get my stuff?"

"If you need anything, I'll see you get it," John promised him.

"But I want my Metallica poster. For my room. You said I could have a room."

"Look around you, Dean," John said. He'd had his house designed carefully, not too minimal, but with only a few carefully chosen paintings on the wall, gallery white walls, oriental rugs, hardwood floors, leather sofas and well tended plants all over. "Does this look like the kind of house you'd put a Metallica poster up in? We'll pick a room later today. We can hang some appropriate art for you. I've got a Picasso lithograph that I've been wanting to find a place for."

Dean nodded, but he frowned then asked, "Can I at least get my AC-DC t-shirt? It's my favorite."

"You know we talked about this, Sweetie," John said. "You're just too pretty for such ugly clothing. It makes me so much happier when you wear clothes meant for an Omega."

Dean looked down at his feet for a long minute, but then he looked up at John and put a smile on his face. "Yeah. Okay. It's my job as an Omega to make you happy, right?"

"Oh, Beloved, you always make me happy. Now, go shower. I'll be out in the studio."

Dean nodded and climbed the stairs, the Omega shift swinging enticingly as he walked. He was so beautiful. John's muse. His model. His beloved. His perfect little blank slate to shape as he saw fit. 

END


End file.
